fanboychumfandomcom-20200214-history
Chum Chum
Chum Chum is the show's deuteragonist as Fanboy's best friend and sidekick. Although he is younger than the other main characters. He is voiced by Nika Futterman. Show creator Eric Robles explained on the Nickelodeon message board that this is because Fanboy snuck him into his class and the teacher never noticed the age difference. Like Fanboy, Chum Chum doesn't appear to have any super powers (except in the episode "Fanboyfriend," when he absorbed the radiation waves and picked up a number of super powers by the end of the episode). Early Life Chum Chum was born in Galaxy Hills, to Gordan and Minny Sherely. They lived a long life, until the parents moved to the other side of town. Chum Chum was alone for a while, but when he befriended Fanboy in preschool, he moved into the Fanlair with him later on. Personality Chum Chum is fun to be with and extremely energetic and high-spirited, and possesses an indomitable enthusiasm and childlike jocularity. Yo likes him because he is small and chubby and was called cute. He is the youngest member of Fanboy's main group of friends, and hates being the smallest person. However, Chum Chum knows that he is not the only small person. He also has a cousin, Muk Muk, who is the same size as him and looks slightly like him, but talks with a weird accent. Chum Chum can also stretch out really tall. Description He enjoys drinking Frosty Freezy Freezes and playing with toys such as action figures. Chum Chum is extremely energetic and high-spirited, and possesses an indomitable enthusiasm and childlike jocularity. He also speaks in a squeaky type of voice. Chum Chum wears an orange and yellow shirt with his logo on the chest, black eye mask and gloves, yellow cape and tights, black high-top sneakers, and his underwear on the outside of his costume. In the pilot from Random! Cartoons, Chum Chum wears an orange collared shirt with yellow buttons on the chest instead of his logo. Chum Chum seems to be incapable of achieving more than 3 points on Boog's "Chimp Chomp" video game, although Chum Chum is ecstatic even when he loses. Voiced by Nika Futterman. In the pilot from Random! Cartoons, he was voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Physical Appearences Chum Chum is short and chubby, with peach skin. Like Fanboy, he has a blush on his cheeks, but a little more pale. He has dark brown hair with bangs swoopt to the left. There are two parts at the top, that curl away from each other. His right front tooth in his upper jaw is slightly larger than the left. Like Fanboy, he has his own set of trademark clothes. He usually wears an orange shirt with short yellow sleaves and his logo on the chest (originally two yellow rectangular buttons). On the bottom, he wears a pair of yellow footless tights. Layered on top of the tights sports his trademark white underwear with yellow bands. He wears a black eye mask with bumps on the bottom of each eye, short black gloves to match, and a short, yellow cape. On his feet, he wears a pair of black low-top sneakers. At a party, he wears a yellow short-sleaved jacket with a turnover collar and an orange and white sleaveless shirt underneath, his bowtie is red, and wears a yellow top hat with red ribbon. His swimsuit consists of yellow swimming trunks with orange and red linings, and red sandels. In the snow, he wears an orange jacket and snow pants, black snow boots with orange linings, a black scarf tied in back, and an orange snow hat with yellow pompom. At bedtime, he wears pajamas the same format of his regular outfit, but it is all red with visable stitching at the sleaves, a sleeping version of his logo on the chest, and yellow slippers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:American Characters Category:Students Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Nika Futterman Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:FanBoys